1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter base, and more particularly to an adapter base for receiving a cartridge memory to be used in various related application objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information technology increasingly filters down from high technology applications to common, everyday devices, and consumer goods such as an electronic dictionary, microcomputer-controlled appliances and electronic game machinery are practical examples of applying the information technology.
Presently, a recording watch has appeared on the market. In fact, techniques in digital audio and recording are well known in the art, but the know-how of the techniques exists in how to design a corresponding circuit to fit in such a small space as defined by a watch. Referring to the recording watch as described above, if the recording time is short, the audio data can be directly stored in a conventional internal memory on a circuit board, but, if the recording time required is long, the memory space of the conventional internal memory is not sufficient. Under this circumstance, a cartridge memory can be used to extend the memory capacity. As shown in FIG. 6, a cartridge memory 90 is externally inserted into a recording watch 80 to provide a larger memory space.
The size of the cartridge memory 90 described above has to be greatly reduced to match with the dimensions of the recording watch 80, and although it is not difficult to modify the memory space of the cartridge memory 90 for the existing information industrial technology, a problem of being compatible in dimension has emerged. So far, the cartridge memory has been widely used, for example, a digital camera applies the same technology as a converting medium between itself and a computer. The configurations between the cartridge memory of the digital camera and the one that the recording watch uses are identical, but they have a remarkable distinction between their specifications. In addition to the memory capacity, they are also different in their sizes. Though they are both compact cartridge memories, they can not be used compatibly since they are different in their dimensions. Therefore, there is a long and unfilled need for an adapter base which receives a cartridge memory whereby the cartridge memory can be received in at least two devices with recesses dimensioned respectively according to the memo cartridge only and the adapter base containing the memo cartridge.